Until Dawn: Pine Mountain Nightmares
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: I was in the mountains of georgia and I thought hey, this is spooky this would be the perfect setting for an until dawn sequel!


(Audrey's POV)

I stared down at my older sister. She was... gone.

"No... no no no no no!!!! Rhiannon!!!!!" I cried, stumbling down the cliff face to get to her,

Those assholes.

She went and killed herself because of David's stupid bet.

I had gone down to the shooting range to practice because I had a thing with weapons, I had a pink rifle back home in Savannah, and several knives,Savannah was high in crime in certain areas of the city, I always kept a metal baseball bat by my bed in case of a burglary.

While I was down shooting glass bottles at the shooting range at the great wolf lodge, a friend of my cousin Jared, Austin Parrish, had an uncle who ran the place, and seeing as though we're friends and family of the owner we practically got in free, technically the place wasn't open to the public yet, and wouldn't open til the next summer, but we were invited there by Austin and his uncle, but back to the reason I was here...

I walked back to the main lobby of the lodge, where everyone but Rhiannon had been playing truth or dare, Rhiannon, being autistic,had wandered off to go read.

But the lobby was empty.

Except for Jared, passed out, several shot glasses around him.

Leave it to Austin to dare someone to take like five shots.

I was just glad it wasn't me.

"Awww bro..." I said quietly, Jared was like the brother Rhiannon and I never had, he was two years under Rhiannon, two years above me.

I shook my head and walked to go find the others, but then I saw a paper on the floor of the lobby.

I only noticed it because Rhiannon had doodled a butterfly on the back, she loved butterflies.

I picked it up and turned it over to read it.

 _Rhiannon, did I ever tell you how sexy you are? Especially in that dress, it shows off your tits real nice._

 _Come meet me in the blue bedroom at midnight. I have had a crush on you for a while,but you're so smart I was afraid you'd think I was too stupid and reject me, but you're so sweet..._

 _See you there._

 _-David_

I rolled my eyes. I was calling bullshit right now. He was never into nerds. I had to stop this before he hurt her.

I listened for voices, I found the blue room and listened,

I heard a fluttering noise.

And I knew EXACTLY what it was-

My sister had taken off her blue dress.

I heard David hum with pleasure. He really did like her body.

Then I heard laughing.

A lot of different people.

"Wait... who's there?!?" Rhiannon called.

Then I heard the wardrobe open, and I heard two female voices- Sidney and Shelby.

Shelby was David's girlfriend at the time.

"Oh my god what the hell?!?" Rhiannon said in horror.

"As if David would ever go out with you!!! You fat nerd!!!" Said Shelby, "besides he's my boyfriend now!!!"

I could hear Rhiannon sobbing. I knew what was coming- I backed away and the door swung open and she bolted past me, sobbing with her hands covering her face, her dress barely covering her now because she didn't bother to button the last two buttons. I stormed into the blue room and slapped David in the face.

"Ow! Jeez!!! What was that for?!?"

"What is you guys problem with my older sister?!?"

"It was just a dare Audrey it's nothing serious!!!" Said Sidney, "she'll get over it!"

"You jerks!!!!" I said, starting to run out the door.

But my friends Tala, Nic, Jaylen and Kennedy and Rhiannon's friends Briana and Macy stopped me.

"Whoa whoa whoa where's the fire???" Said Kennedy, and tears welled up in my eyes involuntarily.

"I have to find my sister!!! She could be lost in the woods! The others played a stupid prank on her, I don't know how well she's gonna take it!!!"

"Do you want us to come with you?" Said a male voice behind me, I turned to see a very VERY red faced David, I scoffed,

"Like she's gonna want to see you right now!!!" I spat and darted out the door.

It was extremely dark out,I needed to find her!

"Rhiannon!!! Rhiannon!!!!" I called, then I heard a short scream in the distance, then silence, not a bird chirped, not a cicada cried. I rushed to where the sound came from and gasped in horror.

My older sister was dead...

She had leapt off the cliff and her neck had been snapped when she hit a rock.

"Guys! Please help!!!" I cried even though nobody could do anything now.

She was gone.


End file.
